Missions of Danger 11 Neji x male reader
by Kait Stalnaker
Summary: You wind up hurt on the front lines and Neji takes you to safety before you accidentally confess your admiration and affection for him. He loves you as well but will love be strong enough to keep you together.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or its affiliated characters. This is a work of fiction and I will warn you of graphic scenes and gore as well as sexual scenes if you do not like such scenes refrain from reading any farther and move along. Now with that over with on with the story. This is in the readers perspective and you are a man. The characters in this story are over 18.

I tried not to cry as the pain in my leg tore through me. The zetsu was quickly attacking me and I was having a hard time warding him off when I was injured like this. I ran as fast as my damaged leg could go. I tripped and managed to get up and run faster. My chakra was fading fast but I had to make it to the base, I had to the information I had was important it had to reach the high ups. I felt something grab my hair and yank me down. I screamed loud and in pain as my injured leg twisted and bent beneath me. I reached and slammed one of my chakra filled palms into the Zetsu making him howl and then disappear as he died. I moaned and rose hurriedly, moving quickly, Zetsu were fast and that one wouldn't be alone. I spotted a lookout up ahead and gasped as I recognized it as Kiba. "Kiba!" I yelled before I felt something grab me and yank me into the trees. I was slammed face first into the ground and I couldn't breath due to the soil. I struggled then decided my leg couldn't be put through much worse and twisted it forward and slammed it back into the person's chest. I heard a crunch, part from cracking a rib and part from me fracturing my ankle. I bit my tongue and rolled onto my back rearing back and slamming both my feet into the Zetsu's shocked face. Then I collapsed panting harshly.  
Suddenly warm arms lifted me and I began struggling, "I won't go down without a good fight!" I screamed.  
"Shh its okay its me Neji!" came the soft tone. I glanced up and instantly relaxed slumping in his arms and sighing.  
"Guess that means I beat the Zetsu if I am alive," I said tiredly.  
"And in the process fracturing and breaking and straining everything in your left leg," Neji said as he carried me. I glanced up at him, his long brown hair blew behind him as I noticed how fast we were going. I chuckled and reached to place a hand on his cheek.  
"Neji thanks for taking me...wherever we are going, Kiba can chatter your ear off," I said as his opalescent eyes moved to my green ones. He smiled slowly and nodded, "Yes I agree he is very talkative in fact I am on watch duty with him and he will not be quiet." I giggle and he hugged me closer to his chest as he slowed down and entered a medic tent.  
"Sakura will you please take care of 'Name's' leg? He got it injured then proceeded to destroy it further along with the ligaments," Neji said coldly before glancing at me and grinning. I was about to protest before I realized it was a joke. Neji set me down and then went to talk to another medic ninja. I watched his hips sway as he walked, and sighed dreamily.  
"Why haven't you done something about that yet?" Sakura said yanking me from my thoughts as she began working on my leg. Which felt kind of numb so I let it go.  
"Done what?" I asked confusedly.  
"Neji...I mean its obvious that you love him," she said setting my leg properly before I gasped in surprise that I could feel pain. "Besides you would make a great couple."  
"But what if he doesn't like me or what if he wants me only as a friend I don't even know if he's gay," I said instantly panicking at the thought.  
"Sexual orientation gay," Sakura said triumphantly as I glanced at her in mortification.  
"What are you reading?" I yelled in fear.  
"My medical file for Neji Hyuga," she said as she replaced it in the cabinet.  
"How did you get that?"  
"I make one for everyone I meet when I study them just in case I need to heal them," she said as she began coursing healing chakra into my leg.  
"But now I am confused, he told you he was gay?" I asked curiously.  
"No he confessed that he found you very attractive and that he had troubles when he slept near you because he had a hard time falling asleep when he knew you were so close," she said moving away and returning.  
I nodded and lay back pooling my chakra in my leg and she suddenly gasped, "Your chakra is infusing with mine and doubling the healing speed, you should be finished healing in ten minutes," she said as she slowed down. I nodded and focused more chakra into the break and she focused on guiding it. After a few minutes she glanced up at me, "'Name' do you love Neji?" she asked.  
"Why on earth would you ask such a thing of course I do! You know I do!" I said and she smirked evilly rising.  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked fearfully.  
"Would you love him to the point where you would passionately make love to him? Hmm? How about riding your precious Neji?" she asked getting more and more maniacal looking.  
"I am sort of dominant I would be the one leading most of the time unless he really wanted to but why is that any of your business?" I asked as she busted out laughing. "What is so damn funny?!" I demanded sitting up as she moved the next patient.  
"She wanted you to say that in front of me so I would believe that you loved me and would stop hiding and chickening out everytime the words 'I love you' nearly crossed my lips," came Neji's voice by my ear as his arms encircled my chest and shoulders. "I love you 'Name'," he said softly in my ear as he nuzzled into my neck.  
I felt my temperature rise and I reached to run my fingers through his soft hair.  
"Neji," I whispered softly as I turned to kiss his cheek.  
"So now that I know you like me could we go on a date?" he asked.  
"Sure, once this battle is won and we have destroyed Madara and his evil plans," I said eagerly as he hugged me tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto or its affiliated characters. This is a work of fiction and I will warn you of sad scenes and character death as well as sexual scenes if you do not like such scenes refrain from reading any farther and move along. Now with that over with on with the story. This is in the readers perspective and you are a man. The characters in this story are over 18.

*Your pov! Some months after the battle against the ten tails.*  
I stretched and entered the kitchen glancing over to see a shirtless Neji stirring something in a pan. I walked over and wrapped my arms around him. He twisted and kissed the top of my head softly.  
"Morning 'Name'," he said softly. I nodded and inhaled his scent.  
"What are you cooking?" I asked softly.  
He chuckled something I loved so much, "Omelets," he said with a smile. I blushed when he looked at me with that look. I giggled softly as he turned and kissed me softly. I kissed back hungrily his hands moving to pull me closer. I slid my hands to grope his ass tightly and he moaned into the kiss. I ground my hips hard into his and he moaned louder, getting hard against me.  
"Eww daddy that's gross!" came a little voice from the doorway. I glanced over at the two little ones in the doorway. We had adopted two orphans and had made them our children and were raising them as our own children. I smiled and let go of Neji's hips moving over to set the table.  
"Come on over and get ready for breakfast you both are going to go visit Uncle Naruto and Aunt Hinata," I said as they let out excited cries. Neji laughed as the younger own ran over to hug his leg tightly. Neji picked him up and tossed him into the air before setting him down in the chair while tickling him. I smiled and watched the interaction with a smile.  
"Settle down you two," he said as they let out little shrieks. I laughed as he began serving breakfast. We ate and the older child named Sakor told us about how he was accepted into the ninja academy. Neji and I both smiled and congratulated him.  
After we ate we took them to Naruto's.  
"Thank you Naruto we needed sometime alone," I said with a blush. Naruto nodded.  
"Trust me I know. But when Hinata has hers we will expect a return of the favor," he teased.  
"No problem," I said with a smile as I returned with Neji home. We held hands and kissed occasionally on the way home. Though when we got home the fun was over. He ripped off his shirt and I did mine as well after we locked the door. We kissed each other frantically and with a hungry that we grew to have every time we were apart this long. His hands moved into my hair as I pulled him close. We some how made it up the stairs and to our room collapsing on the bed naked. When did we lose the rest of our clothes? Never mind. Neji was all that I needed to think about right now.  
His skin beneath my roaming hands, his soft pliant and warm lips opening to let me into his hot cavern. I pillaged his mouth and he moaned as his hands held my sides. I moved my mouth to his throat to leave hot kisses and bites all the way down his neck and across his shoulder. He began moaning louder and louder. I moved down and licked a path from his throat down to his erection that was straining and very needy. I chuckled darkly and kissed the head as he let out a throaty moan.  
"You should stop moaning all the noises you make are going completely to my head," I said with a grin as I sucked on it for a minute before he tugged me off.  
"We can play later, please lets just have sex first. I need you," he whispered out. I blushed and moved to stretching him but he only let me get two digits in before he stopped that as well.  
"Just give it to me. Even if it hurts it will stop eventually," he said and I shook my head but aligned myself with his entrance and thrust in slowly. He went limp and moaned again. I kept moving slowly as I didn't want to hurt him.  
He began bucking his hips against mine hard and desperately. I glanced at him confusedly because he was never this way. He always wanted to savor every second. I sped my pace up groans leaving both our mouths as we moved faster. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me down into a kiss and held me there as we moved together. His legs hooked around my hips and I smiled slowly. He smiled back his lips curving into that smile I loved deep inside me. He let out a cry and began panting hard.  
"I am close," he whispered softly. I nodded as I was nearing my peak as well. His mouth opened in a silent scream and he came hard. I smiled and came as well when he tightened around me. I collapsed beside him and he rolled to snuggle close. His opalescent eyes watching me.  
"What?" I asked curiously as I met his gaze. His eyes filled with tears.  
"Naruto will save you. I am only here for a short time. I am going to fade away soon. I am sorry." I blinked in confusion as he rolled slowly atop me and kissed me softly and sweetly. He pulled back slowly and stared at me sadly.  
"This is the last time you will see me for a long time 'Name-kun'," he whispered as tears began sliding down his cheeks. He began to fade slowly. His weight on my hips getting lighter.  
"Don't leave me," I said sitting up and releasing chakra into his fading form. He shook his head slowly.  
"It won't work I died remember 'Name'? I am merely here because my chakra was still strong after death. I stared as tears of my own began falling fast.  
"Shh don't cry find our little ones. They were real they are orphaned and they need you," he said softly, "I love you."  
"I love you too," I whispered and with that last word he disintegrated into sparkling dust. I felt suddenly exhausted and I grunted as I fell on the ground. I glanced up to see dawn rising over the horizon. He had been right Neji was dead, I was alone. But we had such a short memory to keep for the time being. I felt the tears actually falling down my cheeks. The pain in my heart grew painfully hard as I heard a child crying somewhere as I looked around digging through the rubble frantically and uncovered a little blood covered child that bore a remarkable resemblance to Neji. I clutched the child close. This was all I had for now.  
I whispered softly to the child and headed over to the others who were falling out as well. Neji. The name meant so much but he was in my heart for now. I will find you when the little ones are old enough to be okay.


End file.
